The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector generally includes a first terminal, a second terminal and a middle shielding sheet for resisting high-frequency interference. A manufacturing process in the prior art includes: injection-molding the first terminal and a plastic body to form a first terminal module, injection-molding the second terminal and another plastic body to form a second terminal module, inserting the middle shielding sheet between the first terminal module and the second terminal module, and then fastening the middle shielding sheet, the first terminal module and the second terminal module. The assembly method is prone to forming an assembly clearance. In a subsequent electrical connector, a first terminal module is formed by injection-molding a first terminal, a middle shielding sheet and a plastic body; a second terminal is fixed to the first terminal module; and then an insulating body is further formed outside the first terminal module and the second terminal by injection-molding. Although this method solves the problem of the assembly clearance, during the second injection-molding process, the molten plastic material does not easily circulate, thereby causing the molten plastic material to easily cover a contact portion between the first terminal and the second terminal.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel electrical connector, so as to overcome the foregoing problem.